Art Class
by RedSand
Summary: Amazing the things that'll happen when you have to paint a nude portrait of someone. Sasodei, Kakuhi, Zettobi, and a very satisfying lemon at the end. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**"...Uhhh..."**

**"Good morning Deidara sempai!" His roommate Tobi yelled, as the blond rolled over.**

**"I told you to stop calling me that, un." Deidara said, rolling out of bed and onto the floor.**

**"Sorry Deidara sempai, but Tobi has to go meet up with Zetsu-san now!" Tobi replied, grabbing his orange visor and running out the door, completely ignoring everything Deidara had just said.**

**Of coarse, Tobi wasn't the brightest crayon half chewed up and laying on the floor, so it would figure the only one who would hang out with him would be the oddly colored plant-obsessed person who carries on full conversations with himself.**

**Oh well, at least now he had a few minutes of peace. They wouldn't be spent sleeping however, no he had to get ready for class. If there was one thing he hated about the boarding school he stayed at, it was the waking up part.  
Well, too bad. He got up off of the floor and walked over to his dresser, and to his oh-so-dreaded uniform. For most guys the uniform wasn't so bad, white shirt and black khakis. But not for ol' Deidara, because apparently God wanted to punish him for that family of squirrels he blew up.  
Due to some "Off Paperwork" as the administration liked to call it, Deidara was stuck with the girl uniform. That's right, Dei got to walk around campus all day in the white blouse-black miniskirt-and knee socks all the girls wore, something that pissed him off to no end almost everyday.  
But as I said before, well, too bad.**

**Deidara grabbed the despised uniform and exited his room, going down to the shower, the last moments of peace he got before his daily torture.**

**Well, his day was almost over, all he had left was his favorite class, art! At heart Deidara always knew he was an artist, especially since he loved to blow things up, and everyone knows art is a bang!  
But anywho, this was also his favorite class because it was one of the few classes he and his best friend Hidan had together.  
Deidara took his normal seat next to Hidan, who always sat between the blond and Kakuzu, the greedy one with all the scars who you wouldn't think would take an art class.**

**"So? How fucked up was today?" Hidan asked, putting on a smirk as the blond sat down.**

**"Not too bad un, I managed to get through ok." Deidara replied, as the teacher walked in.**

**"Alright class, today you'll be painting one of your fellow artists." He said, walking over to his desk and sitting down.**

**It seems almost as soon as the teacher gave his order, Kakuzu had his arm draped over Hidan's shoulder.**

**"So Hidan, you gonna let me paint you?" He asked, Hidan quickly turning red before walking off with the greedy bastard.**

**Well this was lovely. Deidara had no idea of who he was gonna paint, or who was gonna paint him. He took a quick glance around the room, realizing that the only one left was the redhead in the back of the room who would always just take who ever was left.  
Perfect. Now Dei realized he was nothing but leftovers for that quiet little freak. But, now that he thought about it, his new partner had anything lower than an A in art before, so it would at least be easy.**

**"Deidara, you're with Sasori." The teacher said, as Deidara got up and went over next to Sasori.**

**"So you're my partner?"**

**"Uh, yeah un." Deidara said, slightly creeped out at the redhead's calm demeanor.**

**"Right, lets get this over with, I'll be painting you."**

**Damn, little control freak wasn't he?**

**"Um, sure un." Deidara replied, remaining in his seat as Sasori set up the canvas and other painting supplies.**

**Sasori started painting the blond in complete silence, just creeping out Deidara.**

**"Not much for talking, are you un?"**

**"Hmm?" Sasori questioned, poking his head out from behind the still in-process painting, "You say something?"**

**"I guess that answers my question, un." Deidara replied, as Sasori went back to the painting.**

**"You know, you're kinda cute." Sasori said behind his canvas.**

**Well that annoyed Deidara.**

**"I'm a guy un!" Deidara muttered, seeing no movement from Sasori.**

**"I know." Well that made Deidara start blushing, it was the first time another guy called him cute.**

**After a while Sasori finished the painting (last, everyone else in class was already done) and showed it to Deidara.**

**"Hot damn, that's perfect un!" Deidara said, staring at the incredibly lifelike portrait of himself.**

**Sasori replied only with a smile, as he got up and took the painting to the teacher, Deidara following behind him.**

**"Hmm, that's good Sasori, I can't wait to see how Deidara paints you tomorrow." The teacher said, taking the picture and putting it in his briefcase.**

**"What? I'm painting Sasori tomorrow un?" Deidara asked.**

**"Well yeah, and I think you're gonna enjoy it a little more." Sasori said, smirking as Deidara looked puzzled.**

**"And why exactly would I like it more un?"**

**"Because," Sasori started, looking at the teacher, signaling him to finish, "You'll be doing a nude portrait of Sasori."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"And you have to do a nude portrait of him?" Itachi asked, after Deidara came to him with his dilemma. "I don't see the problem."**

**"The problem is that he's cute un! If he wasn't so damn intimidating I would of asked him out or something already."**

**"What do you mean? How's he intimidating?"**

**"He's just so damn calm and void of feelings un, it's creepy."**

**"Well, you could always ask him out tomorrow when you're painting him, you'd of already seen him naked, and if asking don't work, you could threaten to paint him with a tiny penis." Itachi proposed, smirking all throughout the last part.**

**"Hmm, I like everything but the penis part, I might try it. Thanks un!" Deidara replied, getting up to leave the vacant art room and go back to his dorm.**

**He reached the small room quick enough, ready to take the damned stupid uniform off and relax, but after walking into the room and seeing what he saw, relaxation would be very hard for a long time. Well, unless two writhing figures under the blanket in Tobi's bed, two of them clearly Zetsu and one of them clearly Tobi wasn't painful to look at that is.  
Deidara ran as fast as he could out the door, trying to escape the thought of what might have been going on in that bed. But now he needed a place to stay, at least until Zetsu left his and Tobi's room. His first thought was Hidan and Kakuzu's room, mainly because they break into other peoples dorms to have sex, so he wouldn't have to be traumatized twice in one night.  
He made his way to their room and knocked, after which Kakuzu cracked the door and peeked at him.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Can I stay here for like, half an hour un? Tobi's in my dorm with Zetsu."**

**"Eww, sure."**

**Kakuzu opened the door for the blond, and quickly shut once he was in.**

**"Hidan, you have a guest."**

**Hidan looked over and quickly jumped off of his bed, going over to greet his blond friend.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?"**

**"Tobi and Zetsu are using my room, I figured I could crash here for a while."**

**"Eww, but sure, me and Kakuzu were just leaving anyway." Hidan said, grabbing Kakuzu's arm and leading the two out the door.**

**Well, at least he had a dorm to himself. He couldn't think of anything to do, and all the running and trauma made him kinda tired, so a quick power nap couldn't hurt, right?**

**Deidara opened his eyes and got out of whoever's bed he was in, yawning and stretching before looking over at an alarm clock, learning only about thirty minutes had passed.**

**"Might as well check un..." He mumbled to himself before walking out and towards his room, seeing something he would've preferred to previous incidents, but still didn't find enjoyable.**

**It was Zetsu, walking out the door of his dorm, zipping his pants. He passed ol' Crazy Mcflytraps, listening to him mumble back and forth how good they are and other things people don't want to hear. He tried to ignore him and walked into his room, only to find a half naked Tobi laying back in the bed, panting.**

**"Hey Deidara-sempai..."**

**"So you and Zetsu..."**

**"Yep, we're kinda dating, he's a machine in bed."**

**"Well can you two stick to his dorm please? I had to spend the last half hour waiting on you un."**

**"Sorry sempai."**

**"Well it's getting late, I'm going to bed."**

**"Right, good night Deidara-sempai!"**

**"Good night Tobi, and stop calling me sempai.**

**Deidara was woken up by the alarm clock again, getting up faster than normal and grabbing his clothes before rushing off to the shower. He didn't know why, but he just felt unusually positive today.**

**Well, last period again, art class, time for the naked Sasori. He walked in, one of the last in the room as usual. He once again took his normal seat next to Hidan and looked back to see Sasori, who glanced at him for a second before going back to whatever he was doing.**

**"Alright class," The teacher started, once again taking his seat at his desk, "Sasori has volunteered himself and Deidara for the nude painting first."**

**Deidara looked back at Sasori, who merely shrugged and walked into the back room. Deidara followed him in, watching him strip as he stood behind the easel, ready to paint.  
Deidara looked over, to see Sasori laying on his side, holding his head up and smirking.**

**'Alright Deidara, just work something up and ask him out un...'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deidara dipped the brush into his palette, looking over at Sasori before he began his work. He began painting the nude redhead, waiting for his perfect chance to ask him out. Suddenly, with every stroke of his brush, he felt like everything was getting tighter around him, the room, his clothes, it seemed... tighter.**

**"Hey Deidara."**

**He looked past his easel to see Sasori, whose smirk seemed like more of a "I'm holding back laughter" kind, and noticed his eye's glancing down and back up.  
Deidara looked down trying to see what Sasori was looking at, before he figured out that this was the most embarrassing moment of his life. He continued to stare down, his little friend looking almost straight up at him, right in front of someone he planned on asking out.**

**"If you want," Sasori said, quickly catching Deidara's attention, "I'll take care of that for you."**

**At first, Deidara was even more embarrassed, then figured that it might end well.  
He put his brush and palette down and nervously walked over to Sasori, who was now sitting up.**

**"S-Seriously? Why un?"**

**"Well because you shouldn't have to paint with a distraction like that, plus don't worry, I don't mind doing it for you."**

**Deidara decided to believe Sasori and stood there, waiting for Sasori to take care of his problem. He looked down to see the nude redhead undoing his pants and taking his unit out, before he began to slowly stroke it.**

**"Not to bad Deidara, it's pretty big."**

**Sasori continued stroking Deidara's member, increasing speed, and with each stroke felt more attracted to the blond. He hadn't expected this be any more than a friendly hand job, but he couldn't help himself for seeing something in those blue eyes looking down at him.  
He stopped pumping Deidara's love organ for a moment, before he stuck the head in his mouth and restarted. He glanced up at Deidara, whose facial expression was a mix of shock and pleasure. Sasori continued to suck on the head for another moment before taking all of it into his mouth.**

**"S-Sasori...What are you..."**

**Sasori cut him off by reaching his hand up the blonde's shirt, petting his side as he continued to suck on Deidara. The blond realized he couldn't fight the redhead and placed his hand behind Sasori's head, taking control. He didn't waste time in forcing the redhead to go faster, something Sasori had no problem with, using his tongue the best he could to pleasure him.  
Deidara knew he wouldn't last long and came in Sasori's mouth with out any warning, something else the redhead didn't mind much.  
Deidara almost fell over backwards from his little adventure with Sasori, before he looked down and saw the redhead spitting the load of semen into his hand and using it as lube as he stroked himself.**

**"Deidara, get on the couch." He said, standing up and backing away a bit.**

**Deidara was a little confused, but got on the couch regardless. He looked over at Sasori, who was still stroking himself, and suddenly realized what was going on. He quickly took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor, before Sasori walked over to the end of the couch, waiting for him. Deidara realized he was keeping Sasori waiting and quickly pulled his pants and boxers off, then laying on his back on the couch. Sasori approached him, pulling the blonds legs over his shoulders before slowly pushing his length into him.**

**"Ahh...Sasori it hurts un..." Deidara grunted, before he felt the redhead pull almost all the way out and then gently back in.**

**"It's alright, just wait a little and it'll stop hurting." Sasori reassured, pulling almost out again before pushing back in, keeping this pattern up before he heard Deidara let out a squeal.**

**'That's it...' He thought to himself, thrusting into that spot again, Deidara's moans getting louder and louder.**

**And that's when it donned on him. He was supposed to be getting painted, and the entire art class was right next door and could probably hear everything they were doing.  
Well fuck em'. Sasori pushed the thought of being caught aside and went back to the task at hand – Pleasing Deidara.  
He continued thrusting into Deidara, hitting his prostate each time, his screams and moans getting louder still.  
Sasori soon realized that he was about to come, and that Deidara was too.  
He forced himself out of Deidara, letting the blonde's legs drop before he began stroking his cock until he exploded onto Deidara's chest and stomach.**

**"Sasori un..." Deidara whispered as he watched his seme leaning on the couch and panting.**

**The blond then realized he hadn't come yet, and sat up to try and take care of the problem.**

**"No...Deidara...Wait..."**

**He looked up to see Sasori crawling over the edge of the couch and starting to suck on him again. He laid back and put his hand on the back of Sasori's head again, this time was different though, because Sasori broke free of his uke's hand and let the blond come all over his face, before collapsing onto the blond.**

**"That was fun..." Sasori said, wiping the come off of his face with his hand and licking it off.**

**"So..." Deidara said, finding it hard to fight off the drowsiness, "You wanna go out some time un?"**

**"What the hell, you're cute, and a pretty good fuck if you ask me..." He said, placing his hand behind Deidara's head and kissing him.**

**The kiss was short, and Sasori quickly rolled off of Deidara and onto the floor, also quickly getting up and wiping the come off of him.**

**"You should hurry with my nude portrait, they're gonna start to wonder why we're taking so long."**

**"Right Sasori un." Deidara replied, putting his boxers back on and getting back behind the easel.**


End file.
